You Spin Me Round
by mightierthanthesword3234
Summary: Sav and Anya have been on-and-off ever since the first time they got together. Even after a whole summer apart, they still get back together. But how long will they last? And what or who will break them up once and for all?
1. Deja Vu

"You Spin Me Round"

Chapter 1: Deja Vu

He didn't want this day to come. He had such a great summer, but he didn't want it to end. How could school compare to going to Manhatten with the band. Plus, this school year was going to be so much worse than it used to be. Peter, Jane, and Danny had gone onto college and Spinner wasn't going to hang out with him that much without Jane being around. So he'd be the only stud left. Oh well, atleast he'd be a senior.

"All!" Sav yelled at his sister as he was at the door. "Hurry up! I want to get to school on time!"

"Cool down," Alli said, laughing as she walked down the stairs. "It's just school."

"Don't let Dad hear that." Sav was excited about one thing. That was his new car. He turned 16 in July, one of the last of his friends. He was okay with it, though. His dad got him a 2001 Honda Civic with only 20,000 miles on it. With a little work over the summer, Sav had it tricked out and was ready for school.

He and Alli got to school just in time, with only two minutes to spare. After going to his locker, Sav went to his first class: English. He walked in and saw a couple people that he knew. He almost stopped in his tracks when he saw his ex- though. There was Anya. He couldn't believe it. He was hoping she wouldn't be in any classes with him. They hadn't talked since they're last broke up.

It's okay, he trying telling himself. He was over her. There was no more Sav & Anya. The book had been closed. Well, he thought. He still thought of her every now and than, but he was sure he was over her. Right?

"So what'd you do over the summer?" Leia asked Anya. They were both upset that they didn't hang out more over the summer.

"Well, my family and I went to Florida for a month and we rented a beach house," answered Anya. That's why I'm so tan. And I had a great time. I met a bunch of cool people."

"That sounds really fun."

"Yeah, it was. So how abou..." Anya stopped when she saw Sav walk into her chemistry class. She turned around, hoping he didn't see her.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked, but she answered her own question when she looked at Sav. "Oh. I see. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you not over him, yet?"

"Well, I want to be, but I can't. We were on-and-off for over a year. It's just hard to get over someone you spent so much time with."

"Yeah, I understand. It took me awhile to get over Danny and we lasted a lot shorter than you guys did."

"Okay, class," interrupted Miss Kwan. "Sit down. I'm Miss Kwan and I'll be your teacher for the next 9 1/2 months."

As Miss Kwan was talking, Anya drifted off into her own little world. She couldn't believe Sav was in her class. She was still hung up on him from last year. When her parents told of the Florida trip, the first thing she thought of was how she was hoping it would be enough to get him off of her mind. But it wasn't.

She was drawn out when she heard the whole class groan. "I know, it seems rough," said Miss Kwan. "But it really isn't as rough as you think it is. All it is is a quick book report on a book of your choice. Of course, it has to be on the reading list, so no _Twilight_. I'll be nice to you this once and give you a partner. Row 1, you'll be partners with the person right of you in row 5. It's the same thing with row 2 and row 4. For Row 3, you have to split it up. The person in the first seat is with the person in the last seat and than the two people in the middle work together."

Anya looked to her right. She was in the second row. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that the person to her right was Sav.

"I suggest you guys spend the next 10 minutes to get familiar with your partner and try to pick a book," said Miss Kwan.

Sav got up and went towards Anya. "Hey," he akwardly said.

"Hey," Anya repeated.

"Listen, I'm sorry for last year, but we need to get passed it. We used to have good times and I don't want those to end just because we're too afraid to end this tension. Can we just agree to be friends?"

Anya was shocked. She didn't know what to think. She knew it must've been hard for him to say. She quicky said, "Yes. That sounds great."

"Okay," Sav said, with a smile appearing on his face.

"Hey Anya," said Sav on the other line.

"Hey Sav," replied Anya.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, our project's due on Monday and I was wondering if you wanted to go to The Dot to work on it so we wouldn't have to wait until the last minute."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Okay. I'll see you around 7:30?"

"Yeah."

Sav and Anya met up at The Dot.

"Hey, Spin," said Sav to his former bandmate Spinner as he came to take their order.

"Hey, Sav," replied Spinner. "So what do you two want."

"I'll just have a water," answered Anya.

"Same for me," said Sav.

"Okay than. I'll be back in a minute with your waters."

"Thanks, Spin," said Sav. "So let's get started," Sav now said to Anya.

"Yeah, let's."

They both went into their bags to get the book. Once they got their books out and the water came, Sav broke the silence by saying, "So how are we supposed to present this thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe a powerpoint? Or a poster board?"

"A powerpoint's a good idea."

"Okay, but there's no computers here."

"Okay, than how about we just do a speech. That's minimal work and we should get a decent grade."

"That's good for me." As they were talking about their presentation, Anya began thinking about Sav. He seemed different. More mature. Maybe going to New York changed him. Or maybe it was losing Peter and Danny. He was fine with Danny, but she never did like Peter that much. After all the stuff he did, how could she?

Getting back to Sav, she realised how much she liked his new haircut. It was much shorter than it used to be. It let her see his eyes better. His beautiful brown eyes. She still liked him, but did he still like her?

As Anya was going over what she thought of the book, Sav couldn't help but get lost in Anya's green eyes. He had forgotten how pretty Anya was. A whole summer away from her wasn't enough tp get over her. He wanted to make a move, but three breakups was enough to make him realise they weren't meant to be. Well, atleast they weren't meant to be last year. Maybe...

"Okay than," said Anya. "I think we're done here."

"Oh," said Sav, getting out of his thoughts. "Hopefully Miss Kwan thinks we did a good job."

"I'm sure she will. We worked really hard. Well, I got to get home. I'll already be late, I don't want to make my parents too angry."

As Sav was watching Anya leave, he had an urge to yell, "Wait!"

Anya turned around. "What?"

"I could drive you if you want."

"You can drive?"

"Yeah. My dad got me a car over the summer."

"Oh. Well, I guess I can't pass that offer up."

Sav led Anya to the car and drove her to her house. It was a house he went to many times and knew how to get there almost as easy as he knew how to get to his own house. When he got there, he offered to walk her to the door. He just wanted to be chivalrous. Or did he?

"Thank for driving me home," said Anya.

"No problem," Sav replied, looking in her eyes. "I forgot how beautiful you are."

Anya was speechless. Before she knew it, they were both leaning into a kiss. After the kiss, they looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Well, I'll see you in school on Monday," said Sav, walking backwards to his car.

"See ya," said Anya, watchinghim as she went inside.


	2. Wild Thing

**A/N: Just a note, I'm hoping to update every day, but if I don't get a new update every day than expect it every other day.**

Chapter 2: Wild Thing

It had been a month since Anya and Sav had gotten back together. Once again, they were the hot couple at school. They were even in the front-running to become king and queen of Homecoming. But that was still weeks away. After all, the football season was just starting this week. And Sav was upgraded from fullback to running back.

"I can't wait for the game on Friday," Sav said as he was walking down the hall with his arm around Anya.

"And I can't wait to cheer for," Anya said, mirroring his excitement. "Will you score a touchdown for me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"Really? How about taking my Chem exam for me, because I am screwed."

"I would love to, but I've got to class."

"Okay, I'll see you after class." They kissed each other and departed.

Sav was walking alone when he felt a tap on his left shoulder. He looked over, but no one was there. Than he heard someone say, "You looking for somebody?" It was Holly J.

"Oh, hey Holly J." Sav and Holly J weren't the best of friends, but they still liked each other. Sav remembered the days when Holly J used to have a crush on him, but he didn't return the favor. She used to be a real bitch, but she had changed a lot since then.

"So I heard your the new star running back."

"Well, I wouldn't say star, but I am the new running back."

"Nice. I'll be rooting for you."

"In the stands?"

"No. I'm back on the power squad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I had a talk with Chantay and Anya and they both agreed that I have changed a lot since I was kicked out and that everyone deserves a second chance. So, I was reinstated as a power squad member. I might not be captain anymore, but it'll do."

"That's great. Well, I'll be looking forward to hearing you cheer, too." Sav entered his classroom as they said goodbye.

Sav was doing great. He had over 45 yards and a touchdown at half. Anya didn't know he was this good. Maybe it was the position change or maybe it was her being there, but either way, he had improved a lot.

It was the second half and Degrassi was tied with their opponents 10-10. On the first play of Degrassi's drive, Sav got the hand off and got a first down. Anya was cheering as loud as she could, and yet she wasn't the loudest on the power squad. She looked over at Holly J and she was more excited than Anya. Hopefully, she was just committed.

Sav was psyched. He played the best game of his career and won the game ball in a great win. All the guys were congratulating him and so glad that he played so well. Without him, there's a good chance they wouldn't have won.

"Hey Sav," exclaimed Fitz. "That was a great game."

"Thanks bro," said Sav.

"So, I'm having a party tomorrow at my house tomorrow to celebrate the win. You should come."

"I'll be there."

"Oh, and don't forget to bring Anya."

"Sure thing."

"I still don't see why we're going to FITZ's party," whined Anya.

"Fitz is a great guy," defended Sav. "He's a lot different now than he was with Johnny and Bruce."

"Okay. If he's a friend of my Sav than he's a friend of mine."

"Okay. That's great."

Sav was the life of the party. Every one kept on coming up to him, acting like he was the most popular guy in school. Maybe he was. He and Anya hung out with Fitz and his crew the whole night. Anya started liking Fitz. Sav was right, he wasn't that bad.

All of a sudden, Sav got a text message. "You got to be kidding me," he shouted.

"What is it sweetie?" asked Anya,

"Apparently my parents need me to pick up Alli from Clare's house. Apparently Clare got sick, but my parents are out to dinner."

"Oh no. That sucks."

"Yeah. So are you coming?"

As Anya was making up her mind, Fitz interrupted. "I can take you home if you want to stay."

"Yeah. That's good with me if it's okay with you," she said to Sav.

"Yeah that's great. I'll see you in school on Monday."

"Okay," she said, getting up to kiss him.

Sav left and it was just Anya and Fitz. They talked for the whole party. Before they knew it, everyone was gone and now it really was just her And Fitz.

"Wow," said Fitz. "Where's the time gone?"

"We were talking the whole time I guess," answered Anya.

"Yeah. So I'm guessing you want to go home now."

"I don't have to yet." Anya couldn't believe what she had just said. She knew that Fitz had grown on him, but this much? She didn't know what had come over her. She loved Sav and she didn't want to leave him. But Sav was so plain. She knew him front and back. Fitz, on the other hand was new and a risk. He was dangerous.

"What do you mean?" asked Fitz in confusion.

"Well, my mom's expecting me back in an hour. That's plenty of time."

Fitz and Anya leaned and started making out. It got hot and heavy. Too hot and heavy. They didn't stop with making out, though. They went further. MUCH further.


	3. Kiss N Tell

"Everything is Broken"

Anya woke up the next morning in her own bed and felt horrible. Not just mentally, but physically. She didn't remember much from the night before, but she remembered she made a huge mistake. How did that happen? She would never cheat on Sav. Why did she do it last night?

She had to tell Sav. She couldn't hide it from him. If she did than their relationship could spiral out of control. And she had to do it now. She picked up the phone and pressed 4 on her speed dial. She stared at the phone for 30 seconds trying to figure out what she was going to say. She finally pressed "send" and waited for Sav to pick up.

"Hey," said Sav.

"Hey," repeated Anya.

"What's up?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Are you hungover, too?"

"No? I didn't drink."

"Did you drink any punch?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Apparently somebody spiked it. Almost everybody is hung over right now, probably."

Anya froze. She was ecstatic. Sure, this didn't change what happened. But it changed how it happened. But now she had to tell him.

"Anya?" Sav said, waiting on the other line.

"Yeah. Sorry. Okay well that answers my question."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

They both hung up. She couldn't believe what she did. She knew she should've told him, but once she found out about the punch being spiked, she had an excuse. When it was her full fault, than she felt guilty. But now, she didn't have to be. She could just forget about it. Fitz wouldn't tell one of his best friends. And they used protection. Anya was positive it would all be okay.

The next day at school, the first person Anya had to see was Fitz. Just because she hadn't told Sav, it didn't mean she wasn't worried. And her biggest worry was Fitz. She was confident that he wouldn't tell Sav, but he could tell someone else. Fitz was the kind of guy who just wanted recognition and sleeping with another guy's girlfriend was the way to get it.

"Hey Fitz," Anya said. "We need to talk."

"Is this about Saturday night?" responded Fitz.

"What else would it be about?"

"Wow. No need to be a bitch about it. Your the one who came onto me, remember?"

"No, I don't because I apparently consumed too much punch."

"Are you implying that I spiked the punch? Why would I do that when I could just as easily take one of my dad's Hard Lemonades out of the fridge?"

"I don't know? Maybe to take advantage of innocent girls like me?"

"I wouldn't call you 'innocent.'"

"Whatever. i'm not here to argue."

"You could've fooled me."

"I'm here to make sure you won't tell anyone about you and me. I don't want Sav to find out."

"Oh, so Princess Perfect didn't tell her boyfriend? I bet he wouldn't be pleased to find out what his girlfriend did from someone else."

"You wouldn't!"

"Calm down. I don't want people to find out either. I have a reputation to uphold. The girls that I have sex with are usually much hotter." At that, he slammed the door to his locker and left Anya who was disgusted. She wanted to get back at him, but she was just relieved for it to be behind her.

She had almost forgotten about it. Time had passed since that horrible night. About a month and a half. Sav never found out and, even though he was a giant tool, Fitz didn't tell anyone. It was passed her and she didn't even bother wasting time on it. She was spending time on homecoming.

It was this coming weekend and Sav and Anya were shoe-ins for king and queen. How could the students not vote for the star of the football team and the Captain of the Power Squad. She had the perfect blue dress picked out and Sav was going to get a great suit and tie. She was heading over Sav's house now to make sure that they would match.

She was waiting downstairs while Sav was getting dressed when Alli came into the living room.

"Anya!" yelled Alli. "There's no chance that you have tampons with you, is there?"

"Yeah," answered Anya. "I've got a whole pack right here. Haven't even opened it." She took out a tampon and gave it to Alli. After Alli left, Anya began to think. She bought that box when she last had her period. That was before her night with Fitz.

"You okay Anya?" interrupted Sav, now dressed up like it was already homecoming night.

"Yeah," she answered. Trying to get her mind off of her thoughts, she said, "Wow. You look great."

"Thanks. I can't wait for homecoming night. It will be amazing."

It was finally homecoming night. It was just as magical as they were hoping. Sav and Anya went alone to make sure the night was as beautiful as possible. They went to a great restaurant and than arrived in a limo. Anya was beautiful and the two of them were the center of attention.

Finally, it was time for the king and queen to be announced. The tension could've been cut with a knife. Sav and Anya were nervous, even if it was almost guaranteed that they would win. When they announced the names, the couple couldn't believe it. They had won. They went on stage and received the crown and looked at the crowd cheering.

But then, Anya felt something coming up. It wasn't her heart, like she had imagined it. She had to cut the ceremony short as she ran off the stage and into the bathroom, leaving everyone in confusion. Sav wanted to go in, but he couldn't, even if he was worried about her. He asked Holly J, who was now one of his beast friends, to go in and find out what was wrong.

"Anya?" Holly J asked, trying to find the queen. "Are you in here?" She heard someone throwing up in the furtherst stall. She went in to see Anya on her knees, throwing up all she had eaten at dinner. "Are you okay?" Holly J grabbed her hair.

Anya looked up into Holly J's eyes with tears in her own and started to try to say something, but she was interrupted by more puke as she turned her head into the toilet. Once she was done, she tried speaking again, this time succeeding.

"Holly J," she said, trying not to sound too upset. "I think I'm pregnant."


	4. Tainted Love

"Tainted Love"

Holly J couldn't believe it. Perfect little Anya was pregnant? How could that happen? If she would've guessed anyone would be pregnant, she wouldn't have guessed Anya.

"Does Sav know?" Holly J asked.

"No," Anya answered, still crying over the toilet.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not."

"But it's his, isn't it?"

Too afraid to tell the truth, Anya resorted to lying. "Yes, but I can't let him know. I'm just going to get rid of it."

"An abortion?"

"That's all that I can do. My mom will kill me if I have a kid already and Sav's made it clear that he wants to wait a long time for children."

"But you have to tell him. He deserves to know!"

Now upset, Anya stopped crying and began to yell. "Holly J! I can handle this on my own. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him."

Holly J left realizing that it was a lost cause. For her best friend, she lied to Sav and told him that it was all alright. She told him that Anya was just sick. Apparently, she had had some bad fish at the restaurant.

When Anya finally came out after being in there for 10 minutes, she looked as "sick" as she was. She had obviously been throwing up. Sav took her home right away because he knew that neither of them could enjoy the rest of the dance, constantly worrying about Anya. Sav walked Anya to the door when they got to her house.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, partially lying. "I'll be perfect after a good night's sleep."

"Okay. Make sure to call me as soon as you wake up and let me know how you're feeling."

"I will. I promise." Sav leaned in for a kiss on the cheek, but Anya moved back. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get sick."

"Okay," Sav said, hugging his perfect girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said half-heartedly.

Anya went inside and was confronted by her parents, who curious as to why she was home so early. After getting asked a lot of comfort and receiving her parents' sympathy, Anya went upstairs and went into her room. She shut the door behind and leaned up against it, slowly falling to the ground. As she was sitting against the door, she buried her face in her hands and let out tears, realizing that her life would never be the same.

Sav was really worried about Anya. He knew she was sick, but he's seen her sick before. She usually was still herself. But Saturday, she seemed distant. Like she had something to hide. Even after hearing her side of the story, he was still suspicious.

What am I doing, he thought. How could he possibly think Anya was hiding something? She would never do something like that. She was always there for him and would never do anything to hurt him. Never.

"Sav?" interrupted Mr. Armstrong.

"Yeah?" sav answered.

"Would you like to join us in the real world?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, as long as you answer this question correctly. What's the value of _x_ in this problem?"

Sav wasn't paying attention at all. He stared at the problem on the white board and tried to figure it out. "5?"

"So close, if by 5 you meant 16.42."

Sav went through the rest of the class embarassed about what he had done. And yet, he didn't learn from his mistake, as he kept on drifting in and out of class. No matter what he did, his mind kept on going back to Anya. He knew there was nothing going on, but he couldn't help but try to figure out what was up with her. It had almost been a week and she was still distant. This wasn't the Anya he fell in love.

He was woken up by the bell. He got up and left the classroom.

"So you ready for the test on Monday?" Holly J asked from behind him.

"What test?" Sav asked, confused.

"Wow, you really weren't paying attention today."

"Yeah, I got a lot on my mind."

"I understand where you're coming from."

"But to answer your question earlier, I'm not ready at all."

"I could tell. I could help you if you want."

"That would be great."

"Is tonight good?"

"Yeah. Anya's going to the movies with Leia tonight and I didn't have any plans yet."

"Okay. It's a date."

Holly J came over Sav's house. His parents were at a dinner party and his sister was with her new crush, so it was just the two of them. If it was any other girl, Sav would be worried that they had a different reason for coming over here, but he trusted Holly J. She was one of Anya's best friends and one of his best friends, too.

Holly J came 10 minutes late, but it was okay with Sav. He was never one to be right on time, let alone early, so he couldn't be upset. He led her to the living room and they got to work right away.

Sav was glad that he had Holly J in his class. Even though she was supposed to be the queen bee and the typical cheer leader, she was too much of a perfectionist to not do well in class. She was even in contention to become the valedictorian this year. How he was even in a math class with Holly J was beyond him.

"So that's how you get the tangent?" Sav asked, making sure.

"Yeah," Holly J answered. "Math is so incredibly boring."

"Tell me about it."

"Why don't we take a break?"

"I'm not going to complain."

They turned on the TV until they found _The Hills_.

"You actually like this show?" Holly J said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sav said. "It's my guilty pleasure."

"There's so much drama on this show."

"Totally. Like with Brody, his relationship with Kristin. Their nothing more than fuck buddies."

"Yeah. Although, it is an interesting concept."

"What do you mean?"

"Well relationships are hassles. If you have something like what Kristin and Brody have, than you don't have to put so much effort into it."

"Yeah I guess."

"Have you ever had something like that?"

"No."

"Would you like to?" Holly J was now leaning closer, seductively staring into Sav's eyes. Sav wasn't sure what he should do. He just let it happen. Holly J was making out with him, but he broke it up after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just can't do this to Anya."

"Yeah," Holly J said, not really knowing what to say. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dont that. Anya's my best friend and I couldn't put more stress on her."

"What do you mean _more_ stress?"

Holly J realized what she had done and she speant what felt like a minute trying to figure out how to hide it when she finally gave up. "I shouldn't be telling you this, because Anya told me not to, but Anya's pregnant."

"But...how?"

"I know. I thought the same thing. I never thought this would happen to Anya."

"Neither did I. Especially considering we haven't slept together in four months."

"What? But I thought you were the dad."

"Apparently not. How could she do this to me? And with who?"

"I don't know."

"I've got to do something."

"Why not get back at her?"

"What?"

"Well, it's over with. Anya's pregnant and there's nothing you can do about it. And there's nothing you can do about her cheating on you."

"So what should I do?"

"Exactly what she did. An eye for an eye. Or in this case, a cheat for a cheat."

Sav thought about what Holly J was saying. He couldn't believe he would even think about this. But than he thought about Anyaand how she cheated on him. If she could do it, than why shouldn't he? After careful consideration, Sav finally decided what he had to do.

"Let's do this," he said as Holly J bit her lip in an evil smile.


	5. Don't Let Me Fall

"Don't Let Me Fall"

"Hey, Fitz," Anya said, sounding a lot calmer than she did the last time they talked.

"What do you want this time?" asked Fitz, still angry.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well, remember the party?"

"Are you talking about the party or what happened after the party?"

"What do you think I'm talking about?"

"Okay. Go on."

"Well, I think I'm pregnant."

"Think or know?"

"Know."

Fitz couldn't believe it. "But...how? I used protection."

"Yeah, I know. But they don't work all the time."

"And you're sure it's mine?"

"Positive. You're the only one I've slept with recently."

"Does Sav know?"

"No, and I prefer he doesn't. I just want to get this done with."

"Well, why are you coming to me?"

"I need the money. I can provide half, even more, but I need your help."

"Are you sure you're going through with this?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll get the money to you by the end of the week."

"Please get it to me ASAP."

"I'll try my best."

Sav was avoiding Anya all day. He was still upset at her and he wasn't going to waste time with her. He was done with her and he wasn't even going to bother breaking up with her. He had nothing to say. After he found out she had slept with Fitz, how could he talk to her again. She broke his heart and sleeping with Holly J wasn't enough to get back with her.

"Hey there, beautiful," Sav said as he came from behind and covered Holly J's eyes.

"Hey," Holly J said as she got Sav's hands off her face. "Did you have a good time on Friday night?"

"The best. You were much better than Anya."

"Are you honestly that surprised?"

"Good point. Well, I got good news."

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna break up with Anya. Than we can be together."

"That's great. She doesn't deserve you anyways."

"That's exactly how I feel about you."

"Aww. You're too sweet. Anya doesn't know what she has."

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Anya, seeing Sav holding Holly J in his arms.

"I'm doing exactly what you did," yelled Sav back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Holly J told me how you're pregnant. And I certainly know it's not mine."

"Holly J, how could you?"

"How could I?" asked Holly J. "How could you? I accidentally let it slip out and now I see why you didn't want him to know."

"Sav," Anya said. "You have to believe me it was a mistake. It was after Fitz's party and I was drunk. I didn't even mean to be drunk. You said the punch was spiked."

"What you do when you're drunk is just what you want to do, you just think about it less. So you wanted to sleep with...who was it anyways?"

"It was Fitz."

"Fitz? You're kidding me. It's not bad enough that you have to cheat on me, but you cheated on me with Fitz."

"I'm sorry Sav! Please forgive me."

"I can't. I ndon't want to be with a whore like you. We're done."

Seeing what was going on, Ftiz jumped in to defend Anya.

"Don't do this to her," yelled Fitz.

"Get out of here, Fitz," yelled Sav. "I'm trying to deal with one problem and I don't need to deal with two."

"She said it was an accident. You know as well as I do that the punch was spiked. She was drunk. She wouldn't have slept with me if she was sober. And besides, you should be yelling at me. I'm the one who came onto her."

"Fitz, I'll do what I want to do, just like she did." With that, Sav left with Holly J right behind him. Anya began crying and Fitz looked on in anger.

"Are you okay?" asked Fitz.

"Why did you do that? You and me both know that I came onto you," said Anya.

"I've seen the way you look at him. You love him and I was nothing but a drunken one-night-stand. I'm fine with that, but in the end, I don't want the mother of my child, whether born or unborn, to be without the one she loves."

"Thanks, Fitz. I really appreciate that."

"I'll be here for you, no matter what your decision is, because that's my baby, too."

"You have no idea how good that is to hear, Fitz."

Anya was looking out the window, thinking of all she had gone through and how much she still had to go through. She was in her mom's car. Her mom was taking her to the abortion clinic.

She had told her mom about a week ago. Her mom was a lot more forgiving than she thought she would be. Instead of being upset, she was worried. She hugged Anya and held her as hard as she could, worried about her little baby girl. Even if she was having a baby, Anya would always be her baby girl.

They got to the clinic and there was two other women there. Anya could tell their minds were as troubled as hers. She was always Pro-Life before this, but it was different going through it herself. She had dreams, dreams that couldn't be fulfilled with a child at such a young age. How could she go to college with a baby? And even if she had decided to go with adoption, she'd still have to go through 8 more months of this. She couldn't do that.

As she was waiting, she began thinking about Fitz. He had been so good. This whole time, she had thought he was a bad guy. But really, he just pretended. When the going got tough, he got nice. What if he could be a good dad? The driving force behind her decision was Fitz and Sav. She didn't want the baby's dad to not want her or be someone that Anya didn't like. But things had changed.

It was Anya's turn now. The 10 seconds it took to walk to the receptionist were the longest 10 seconds of her life. Everything she had thought about in the past couple weeks had all come back. She didn't know what to do. When she was finally at the receptionist, she cracked. She broke down in tears and ran out the room. She went outside and sat on the curb, her mom right behind her.

"Are you okay sweetie?" her mom asked.

"I can't do it, mom. I just can't," answered Anya. "I'm keeping the baby."

**A/N: I'm taking a break from this story. But don't worry, it will be back in a couple of weeks. I just want to make this story last a while and I also want to get another story in before Boiling Point starts. That story will be up in a couple of days. But I will continue this story soon. Just be patient.**


End file.
